


Finding Out: Sarah Adler

by blackrose1002



Series: Finding Out [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, set in the "Finding Jack" universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Part three in a series of fics set in the "Finding Jack" universe, featuring reactions of different people to finding out about Jack and Mac getting together.They were great partners, she had known it since the moment she saw them work together for the first time, and she knew that it was because their partnership was based on their long friendship, trust and undying loyalty. This time, however, there was something different about them and Sarah couldn’t quite put her finger on it.





	Finding Out: Sarah Adler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I'm back with another reaction fic, this time the one finding out about Jack and Mac is Sarah. I'm not 100% satisfied with this fic, I'm SO much better at writing angst than fluff, but I hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know!
> 
> (just a reminder, you should probably read "Finding Jack" first)

_About a year after Jack’s kidnapping_

When Sarah had found out that she would be going on her next mission along with the team from the Phoenix Foundation, she had been wary at first. As much as she had looked forward to seeing Jack again, she had been worried about bringing back all the memories and hurting him again. She might have been married, but she still cared about Jack and seeing him in pain was the last thing she wanted, especially if she was the reason of his suffering.

However, when Sarah had met up with Jack and MacGyver at the airport, she had been pleasantly surprised when Jack had walked up to her to give her a hug with a big smile on his face, but without the longing in his eyes that had been present when they had seen each other the last time. Actually, when she had looked closer, Jack’s eyes had seemed different, brighter somehow – void of the usual grief and certain sadness that Sarah had gotten used to seeing.

“Hey.” Sarah had smiled, pulling Jack aside before boarding the plane. “You seem… different.”

“Different?” Jack had arched his eyebrow questioningly.

“Happier.” Sarah had said after a moment and to her surprise, Jack had smiled. Not his signature wolfish smirk, but a genuine smile.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” Jack’s eyes had softened for a fraction of a second, and then they had flashed with the very familiar glint. “Now, let’s get these stolen weapons before they make some crime lord a very happy dude.”

Their assignment had been to find a missing shipment of weapons that had been stolen a few days before from one of the military bases in the Middle East. Thanks to the intel gathered by the Phoenix Foundation and the CIA, they had discovered that a lesser known player in the weapons business had hired a bunch of mercenaries to steal the weapons and was planning to sell them to the highest bidder. The team’s job was to stop them before the auction could go down.

Which was the reason why they found themselves in a warehouse, heavily outnumbered and taking fire while slowly running out of ammo. Well, Sarah and Jack were slowly running out of ammo while MacGyver was doing… something.

“Is there any way for you to make this… thingy any faster? Whatever it is.” Sarah asked, panting, after firing another round at the mercenaries.

“Working on it.” MacGyver replied, cursing under his breath while trying to lever a lid on one of the parts of the thing with his knife.

Seconds later, Jack skidded right next them, hiding behind the crates just as the machine gun went off, sending a string of bullets in their direction. “Mac, buddy, I know your brain works in its mysterious, freaky ways.” He started, peeking from behind the crate and then immediately pulling back to avoid getting his head blown away. “But man, my dude, we’re kinda screwed here if you don’t do somethin’ like, twenty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” MacGyver muttered, twisting the thing in his hands and releasing a quiet, triumphant sound when something inside clicked. “Cover your ears.” He grinned and if Sarah wasn’t currently focused on not dying, she would probably be concerned with MacGyver’s obvious joy coming from blowing things up.

Putting her hands over her ears, Sarah watched MacGyver twist something on the device he had built and then throw it in the direction of the mercenaries. She was able to count to four before there was a large explosion, and then everything went quiet. Carefully, she looked above the crate she was crouching behind and was shocked and very happy to see all of the assailants lying down, scattered around like rag dolls.

“Whoa, yes, that’s what I’m talking about!” Jack exclaimed, jumping and high-fiving MacGyver who just smiled widely in response. “I could kiss ya right now, man.”

“Hold that thought.” MacGyver said, already walking in the direction of the truck that was parked nearby, and while his reply struck Sarah as a bit… odd, she just filed it away as a playful teasing. “I think I found our missing weapons.” Mac called out after opening the back of the truck and when Sarah walked closer, she saw it was filled with the crates that matched the ones stolen from the base.

“Great, then let’s get outta here in case these fellas have any of their friends coming.” Jack said, hopping behind the wheel and starting the car. “Come on, get in, one near-death experience for a day is enough for me, thank you very much.”

While driving to exfil, Sarah’s thoughts wandered to Jack and MacGyver. They were great partners, she had known it since the moment she saw them work together for the first time, and she knew that it was because their partnership was based on their long friendship, trust and undying loyalty. This time, however, there was something different about them and Sarah couldn’t quite put her finger on it. They still worked great together, hell, they were even more in sync that she remembered, but the way they looked out for each other, it was different than before. Jack and MacGyver had always had each other’s backs, there was no question about it, but this time there was something in Jack’s body language and MacGyver’s eyes that Sarah was sure hadn’t been there before. She wondered if something had happened, if they had had a close call, maybe one of them had gotten seriously injured? Whatever the reason was, there was no denying that Jack and MacGyver were even closer than before, they seemed more like a unit than two separate men.

Before Sarah could dwell more on the matter of Jack and MacGyver’s partnership, Jack was already pulling up at the airport where the Phoenix tac team was waiting for them, ready to take over and get the weapons to a safe place while the three of them would get on a jet to fly back to Los Angeles. Exhausted and eager to hopefully crash for the next few hours, Sarah was the first one to climb on board, plopping down on one of the seats with a sigh of relief. Almost immediately she felt her eyes getting heavier and she decided to let sleep take over, MacGyver and Jack settling on the couch next to her seat being the last thing she remembered before drifting away.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Sarah groaned softly, blinking blearily and wincing when she felt something pop in her neck. Sitting up straight, she glanced around and was faced with MacGyver looking at her with amusement. “Welcome to the land of living.”

“How long was I out?” Sarah asked with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head.

“About two hours.” MacGyver replied. “We still have about three to go.”

Nodding, Sarah blinked a few more times and it wasn’t until a few seconds later that the scene in front of her registered in her brain – and the moment it did, it woke her up quicker than a bucket of cold water.

MacGyver was sitting on the couch on her right, but the reason Sarah’s eyes widened in surprise was Jack. Jack who was lying on his left side, curled on the couch with his head resting comfortably on MacGyver’s thigh. MacGyver was leaning against the armrest on his left, reading the book that was lying on top of it while his right hand was placed on the nape of Jack’s neck, his thumb rubbing gently against Jack’s short hair. They looked so comfortable, as if they had done it a million times already…

“Oh.” Sarah said out loud, the realization dawning on her and she felt like a fool for not figuring it out sooner. MacGyver lifted his gaze away from the book and they looked at each other for a few seconds before he grinned, and Sarah couldn’t help but smile herself. “I should have known after that kiss comment.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Jack said it on purpose.” MacGyver laughed quietly. “We were wondering how long it would take you to figure us out and Jack was getting impatient.”

“I could tell there was something different about you two.” Sarah admitted. “I can’t believe I haven’t connected the dots sooner.” She shook her head disbelievingly.

“Don’t beat yourself up too much. We’re not really showcasing it.” MacGyver shrugged gently, obviously careful not to disturb Jack. “Especially during the missions.”

Turning her gaze to Jack, Sarah was in awe of how safe he must have felt to fall asleep like that and not wake up because of the turbulence or their voices. There was no worry or stress on his face and Sarah couldn’t remember the last time she saw Jack look that relaxed which reminded her of what she had noticed when they had met at the airport before the mission.

“You’re the reason there’s a light in his eyes again.” She stated quietly with a soft smile. “You pulled him out of the shadows.”

“It works both ways.” MacGyver looked at Jack with such a loving gaze that Sarah wondered how the hell he managed to cover it up during the missions on a daily basis. “Besides, he deserves all the light in the world.”

“You won’t get any argument from me about that.” Sarah agreed with a small nod. “How long have you been together?”

“Almost a year.” MacGyver smiled. “Best year of my life.”

“Aw, man, you’re gettin’ soft.” Jack’s sleepy voice sounded from MacGyver’s lap and when Sarah looked at him, Jack was smiling, his eyes still closed. “Like a damn marshmallow.”

“You love marshmallows.” MacGyver retorted with amusement and Jack opened his eyes, rolling onto his back so he could look up at his partner.

“That I do.” He said with a wink before his gaze turned softer, a loving expression on his face mirroring MacGyver’s from a few minutes before.

“Who’s getting soft now?” Sarah couldn’t help but tease with a laugh and Jack’s head snapped in her direction.

“You take that back.” He said with narrowed eyes. “I’m not soft, I’m a badass, abs of steel and all that.”

“You’re a cuddly octopus, that’s what you are.” MacGyver muttered and Sarah laughed loudly while Jack whined in a protest.

“Come on, Mac, you’re ruinin’ my reputation here!”

“I think between the two of us there’s no reputation to ruin anymore, Jack.” Sarah stuttered out between the bursts of laughter. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm herself, but seeing Jack look at MacGyver with a pout almost made her laugh all over again. “But seriously, Jack, I’m glad you’ve found your happy ending.” Sarah smiled. “You being happy, it was all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“It’s like I told ya before.” Jack said, looking at MacGyver with a million hearts in his eyes. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”


End file.
